


Broken-Hearted Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Lena [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - Set before 'Big Girl, Little Girl'. -Lena was transformed into a child and Kara did not know what to do. Because that green-eyed child seemed to carry with her more pain, loss, and fear than any child should.





	Broken-Hearted Girl

It had all been very fast. And, after all of Lena's office was filled with a flash of blinding light, Kara did not pay much attention to the fugitive alien. Instead, she hurried over to her girlfriend, whom she could not see.

Behind the table, however, who Kara saw was not Lena, and yet it was. Kara would never be able to not recognize Lena Luthor, no matter what state she was in. And at that moment, the CEO was no more than a child. A child of no more than eight years old who was unconscious on the floor.

Then the blonde did what she could think of to do, what seemed right. She took the unconscious child in her arms and took her to the DEO. On the way, she could not help noticing how different it was. Lena did not like to fly, but that had not kept her from flying with Kara on some occasions, and comparing such moments to that, the younger Danvers could not help noticing how small the child in her arms was, and so much more fragile than the CEO whom National City’s hero had fallen hopelessly in love with.

…

J'onn had been alive for a long time, and considering everything he had seen in his lifetime, there should not be much on Earth that could surprise him. However, this is what happened when Kara landed on the DEO, looking desperate and carrying an unconscious child in her arms.

Among the frantic words Kara offered in explanation, the director of the DEO managed to catch that child in Supergirl's arms was, in fact, Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and last good Luthor.

After Kara hastily explained the appearance of an alien on L-Corp and how he had attacked Lena with an unknown weapon, J'onn ordered the blonde to take the child to the medical ward so that the examinations were carried out. After all, it was not known If, in addition to transforming her into a child, the weapon used by the fugitive alien would have some other effect on the CEO.

Kara immediately did as she was told, worried, and J'onn accompanied her, after all the younger Danvers seemed to need some support. J'onn still did not quite understand how Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor had gotten together. He understood that the two had a lot in common and that Kara's frequent interviews with the CEO helped them spend time together and form a relationship. However, there was so much against them being together, specially as a couple, that he could not help but be surprised the day Kara announced with the biggest smile he had ever seen that she was dating Lena.

And over the weeks, he also realized how good they were for each other. Kara smiled considerably more in Lena's presence and, knowing Kara Danvers, that was saying something. Lena also seemed much more carefree and happy in the reporter's presence, though there was always something guarded and hesitant about the way she behaved, something in which J'onn could not quite put a finger on.

After the examinations were made, confirming that the only effect of the alien weapon was to transform Lena into an eight-year-old, it was left to J'onn and Kara to know if, in addition to the reduction of age, the CEO’s memories of her adult life would also have been lost. This was a job for J'onn.

Carefully, he pushed the strands of dark hair away from the girl's face and put a hand on her forehead. Then he searched Lena's mind for the last memory she had. What J'onn saw, however, was not what he expected to see, nor what he wanted to see.

What he saw was Lillian Luthor, extremely tall from the perspective of that little child and much more intimidating than he remembered, talking about a gala that would happen that night and about how Lena should behave well if she did not want any consequences, _like last time_ , the Luthor matriarch said. At the mention of it, there was a flash of another memory.

Fear, stairs, pain and a broken leg.

Abruptly, J'onn cut his connection with Lena's mind. Definitely, the CEO's mind was the same as when she'd been an eight-year-old. However, that was not how an eight-year-old should be.

…

Kara had discovered in a bad way how Lena was silent as a child. After J'onn explained that Lena's mind was back at the age of eight, just like her body, he had left the hero alone with the CEO. Kara did not leave her girlfriend's side at any time, allowing DEO to take care of the city's problems for a few hours.

What reported that Lena woke up was not the girl's voice, or a movement. There was not the mess and noise an 8-year-old was expected to make when awoke in an unfamiliar location with strangers. What reported that Lena woke up was her accelerated heartbeat, denounced as much by the machine that monitored it as by Kara’s super hearing.

When she looked at the girl's face, Kara was greeted by the pair of eyes she knew so well, as green as Kryptonite, and which had made her knees weak from the first moment she had seen them. However, as Kara watched them now, all she saw was fear, absolute terror. If the frantic heartbeat was not enough indication, the pair of frightened green eyes certainly was.

Kara opened her mouth to say something comforting, try to calm her, but all that came was silence. Lena did not remember her. Her presence would do no good. However, it came to the blonde's mind what J'onn had explained before leaving. Lionel and Lex were safe grounds to talk, after all, although he was hardly ever home, Lionel was apparently good to Lena, and at the age the CEO had at that moment, Lex was still the loving brother Lena had spoken of. J'onn cautioned, however, to avoid mentioning Lillian, and although she asked, Kara did not receive a reply as to why.

Then, following J'onn's instructions, Kara did what she was never good at doing. She lied. She said that Lionel and Lex were busy and that she was friends with them, so that she was responsible for taking care of Lena. The girl did not respond and still looked as frightened as before, curled up in the hospital bed. Nothing Kara said seemed capable of changing that, and every moment those green eyes looked at her with fear was a moment when Kara's heart was breaking a little.

…

Winn did not know what to do with the child sitting a few feet away. Apparently, Kara thought it would be a good idea to get Lena to walk the DEO as an attempt to distract her, at least until someone figured out a way to bring the brunette back to her normal age.

Winn did not know Lena very well. He had seen her on a couple of occasions, the night of the black-body generator, and, after she and Kara started dating, on some game nights. He knew that Lena was extremely intelligent, more than he was, which was bitter to admit, and that she was always perfectly composed, always with a small grin on her face and snarky remarks on the tip of her tongue.

Looking at the green-eyed child, he realized that he did not really know anything about Lena. Because this Lena looked at him as if he could hurt her and wanted to do it. Because this Lena had cringed when he came over to greet her. Because this Lena was frightened by any unknown sound around her. Because this Lena was absolutely terrified, as L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor had never shown herself to be, even during the - not few - attempts on her life.

This Lena did not smile with abandon whenever Kara showed up, was not perfectly calm in the face of an unknown situation, did not answer him when he spoke to her, did not even offer a sarcastic remark when he made a purposely-stupid comment. He did not know this Lena. Because the person he looked at was who Lena had been before he met her.

To be frank, he could not form a connection between child Lena and adult Lena. Because as an adult, Lena was strong and independent, indifferent and imposing. However, as a child, she seemed frail and frightened, timid and nervous, in a way he never imagined she could be.

Then, as he stared at the green-eyed child who was both strange and familiar, he could not help but wonder how much of her was hidden behind the Lena he knew, the woman he was slowly learning to admire.

…

James' presence was becoming more frequent in the DEO, especially after Guardian. Having been a friend of Superman for so long and then of Supergirl, there was little that could surprise him, but he could not be more shocked when Kara and Winn explained that the eight-year-old who was typing on Winn's computer was the CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor.

After the whole situation had been explained, ever since an unknown alien had invaded Lena's office and struck with an unknown weapon until Winn thought it was a good idea to put Lena's mind in something on his computer, James finally looked at her, the green-eyed child who seemed so absorbed in what she was doing.

That was also the moment when the sound of one of Winn's many computer games sounded through DEO, drawing attention to the group. Winn went quickly to his computer, watching the screen in shock and quickly closing one of his favorite games, also feeling his cheeks flush for the attention he received.

"I was sure I had put a password on it.” Winn commented, still confused and embarrassed as he watched the screen of his computer. A few seconds later, a look of realization appeared on his face, which lasted only a moment before being replaced by shock. “Did an eight-year-old just hack my computer?" He questioned incredulously, getting laughs from James and Kara, which lasted only until they were interrupted by someone else.

"I'm so sorry." The voice that sounded was so broken and hesitant that Kara, James, and Winn had trouble recognizing who had spoken. When the three finally looked at Lena, the child was curled up in her chair, hugging her own knees, watching them in terror.

It was not the first time James had heard Lena apologize. She was constantly apologizing for Lex's actions, and then for Lillian's actions, for things she had not done. And, watching her now, he had an idea of where this habit had come from.

"Hey, you don’t have to apologize.” Winn rushed to say as an attempt to calm the frightened child. “That was really cool." He assured her because, though the fact that even as a child Lena had managed to hack him was a blow to his pride, it was true.

However, that seemed to do little to calm Lena. Again, she became quiet and silent, frightened. And none of the three adults who watched her could begin to imagine what had created that behavior.

…

After being discovered that the only way to reverse what was done with Lena was to have the weapon that had done it, Kara had no choice but to leave the child with Alex. There was no one the blonde could trust to care for someone as important as Lena.

However, her search took longer than she had anticipated, and every moment she was away from Lena, was a moment when Kara's doubts about the CEO's childhood struck her. Lena had never spoken about her childhood. She had, of course, mentioned being adopted by the Luthors at the age of four. However, she never said anything about what had happened after, and, having seen Lena as a child, Kara was not sure if she wanted to know.

…

It took a week for Kara to find the alien and for Winn be able to modify the weapon to cause the reverse effect. When the blonde came to get Lena at Alex's house, she was absolutely astonished that the child seemed more comfortable, less tense, and she smiled at the thought, a little happier.

The process of bringing Lena back to adulthood was almost immediately done to Kara to bring her to the DEO, and then all that remained of the youngest Danvers was waiting for her girlfriend to wake up once more. It took a few hours for Lena to finally open her eyes once more, but finally Kara was staring again at the pair of green eyes she'd fallen in love with.

However, it frightened Kara how much those eyes were like the child she had seen waking up in that same bed a week before. Without holding back the tears that escaped her, National City's protector immediately pulled the last Luthor into a hug.

"What happened?" Lena asked with confusion and concern when, even after several minutes, Kara refused to let go, still crying in her arms.

"I'll explain, but not now.” The blonde replied, shaking with sobs. “Can I just hug you?" She asked.

"Of course." As soon as Lena agreed, Kara was lying on the bed with her, hugging her as if she would never let go. And honestly, Kara did not want to let her go. All she wanted to do was to hug Lena, to stay close to her and protect her from anything that could cause her any harm.

Because she had not been able to do this before. Because Lena had suffered during her childhood and there was nothing Kara could do about it.

"I love you, Lena.” It was not the first time Kara had said that. She had been in love with Lena for far too long and had never been good at keeping secrets. However, she felt she had to say at that moment. Because maybe Lena would never hear it enough. “You know that, don’t you?"

"I know.” Lena agreed promptly, surprised and worried about her girlfriend's behavior. “I love you too.” She said as she kissed Kara's forehead. “And, whatever the problem, Kara, it's going to be fine."

To her surprise, her words did not make Kara calm down. On the contrary, they only made her cry more. Because Lena was trying to comfort her when, in fact, Lena was the broken-hearted girl.

And Kara knew what it was like to be heartbroken. She had lost her planet, her people, her family. However, she was not alone. She had Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, J'onn, Winn, James, Lucy, Cat. Lena, however, had no one when Lionel died, Lillian hurt her and Lex betrayed her. She had no one and she had suffered alone all her life.

It did not matter how much Lena said everything was going to be fine. Kara just cried more because she was the Girl of Steel and that damage was something that even her powers could not fix.

**Author's Note:**

> I got such a good response for 'Big Girl, Little Girl' that I decided to continue. One of you asked me to write the perspective of J'onn, Winn and James about Lena as a child and here it is, with the addition of Kara. I hope you like it.  
> I decided to write just one more shot for this series, although I do not know yet when I'll post. I hope you enjoy this and please, if you like, leave kudos and comment.  
> Hope you like it. See ya!


End file.
